Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2018
00:57-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-47 Hello? 00:58-02 Bye. 00:58-16 Hey 00:58-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:00-50 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:00-52 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:17-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-02 Hello? 01:18-52 Anyone? 01:19-13 HEWWO! 01:19-39 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-44 Oh shoot I closed onion 01:19-45 Meh 01:19-53 XD 01:19-57 Lol 01:20-33 So.. 01:20-49 NINJANGO 01:21-03 Holy fuck 01:21-04 XD 01:21-06 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:21-10 *scream* 01:21-16 You guys wanna see something I drew? 01:21-20 What? 01:21-22 YES! 01:21-23 Lmao sharing memes and art 01:21-40 Ok 01:21-48 Lmfao 01:21-53 I lost hosty host host pic :( 01:22-05 Anyway here is some JAYA 01:22-06 https://s25.postimg.cc/lpxelok3j/WIN_20180811_12_48_40_Pro.jpg 01:22-16 YAY! XD 01:23-03 Do you like it? 01:23-11 Yee 01:23-13 Yes 01:23-37 Oh phew XD 01:23-42 *gasp* 01:23-45 THE XD FACE 01:23-47 XD 01:24-42 Lol 01:24-58 So.. 01:25-17 SO 01:25-40 SOILED SOCKS 01:26-17 ???? 01:26-21 XD 01:27-18 ANYWAYS 01:27-37 IDK 01:28-58 What's the worst ship for Ninjago you've seen? 01:29-37 ASHMILLE 01:29-46 LLOYSAKO 01:29-51 XD 01:29-52 Ashmille? 01:29-55 :( 01:29-58 Garumi 01:30-04 I would say Garmacest 01:30-12 Garumi?? 01:30-14 WTF 01:30-31 Oof do you know what fevershipping is? 01:30-50 ? 01:31-25 ? 01:31-27 Guess XD 01:31-40 IDK 01:32-02 Aw you ain't gonna guess that's sad 01:32-08 Kai and ??? 01:32-15 I'm not good at guessing 01:32-18 it's a horrible ship anyway and I have no idea how I stumbled across it XD 01:32-22 XD 01:32-24 YES KAI AND - 01:32-46 I have no clue how it was named fevershipping but- 01:32-56 WHO 01:32-59 IS 01:33-00 IT 01:33-04 I SAID GUESS NOT ASK NEX 01:33-07 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:33-07 XD 01:33-12 ASTRA JOIN THE GAME 01:33-20 Im not in the mood Nex... 01:33-28 Can you guess what fevershipping is? 01:33-29 I know.. 01:33-39 Aw okay Astra :( 01:33-52 ;-; 01:33-58 Imma just...sit over here*sits in a room alone* 01:34-05 Astra you okay? 01:34-16 *hugs Astra* You're not alone... 01:34-25 *hugs back* 01:34-25 *kisses Astra* 01:34-29 *kisses back* 01:34-29 *hugs Astra* 01:34-33 *hugs back again* 01:34-36 XD 01:34-38 XD 01:34-44 *GROUP HUG!* 01:34-48 YAY! 01:34-59 *group hug I guess...* 01:35-08 :D 01:35-13 XD 01:35-19 Babe 01:35-19 . 01:35-21 .. 01:35-30 What is it Quin? 01:35-35 Astra, it's okay. How can we help you? 01:35-51 We want to make you happy! 01:35-54 It's obviously about Akumu.. 01:36-04 If you can somehow convince Akumu not to hate me that'd be great... 01:36-11 She doesn't... 01:36-32 I'm talking to her, don't come back, she needs alone time. 01:36-51 Akumu isn't herself today I guess, so just leave them be 01:37-02 *nods* 01:37-10 OMG GUYS NINJAGO PLUSHIES ARE A THING 01:37-11 WANT 01:37-34 LEMME SEE! 01:37-44 I DON'T HAVE IMAGES I JUST KNOW THEY EXIST 01:37-53 Where did you find them? 01:38-02 I found a post on Tumblr! XD 01:38-09 XD 01:38-25 Anyway I'll tell you the answer to "what is fevershipping." 01:38-29 OK 01:38-31 Quinton wins because he guessed Kai 01:38-34 I GTG, I might be back later but IDK 01:38-38 Oh bye :( 01:38-40 BYE 01:38-45 LOVE YOU 01:38-51 I love you too 01:38-53 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:38-53 BYE FRIEND! 01:38-55 Oh, bye 01:39-02 *kisses you* 01:39-15 ;-; 01:39-15 Lol anyway fevershipping is Kai x Neuro *runs away lsuper fast* 01:39-19 Ew 01:39-27 Ew 01:39-30 The heck? 01:39-31 Fever is hot + head 01:39-33 *faster than Griffin Turner if that's possible* 01:39-51 XD 01:39-53 *no it's not okay* 01:39-57 *continues running* 01:39-58 XD 01:40-03 *jumps over wall* 01:40-09 *runs through bush* 01:40-14 *runs across road* 01:40-18 *runs up stairs* 01:40-39 Lol 01:40-51 If you need more horrible ship knowledge you know who to call 01:41-00 TELL ME MORE 01:41-04 OKAY 01:41-12 shortmetal is Cryptor x Mindroid 01:41-22 ????? XD 01:41-42 Jay x Bizarro! Jay is Jaycest 01:41-46 We 01:41-49 Ew 01:41-54 More 01:42-00 Overlord x Jay is a thing 01:42-04 Ew 01:42-04 Wtf 01:42-14 These people are shipping crazy 01:42-19 Nadakhan x Harumi is a thing 01:42-32 @MG ikr! 01:43-10 XD 01:43-13 Rumikhan 01:43-16 Hrrrmmm what else? 01:43-17 XD 01:43-22 Morro x Harumi is a thing 01:43-29 I HATE IT 01:43-35 Lloysako 01:43-37 Morrody is better XD 01:43-53 UM OTHER SHIPS THAT I DISCOVERED RECENTLY HRRRM 01:44-01 XD 01:44-06 ThinkFast shipping 01:44-10 kinda obvious 01:44-10 Bruiseshipping 01:44-12 *dodges* 01:44-30 Bruiseshipping is becoming more common though so it's not as weird as others 01:44-47 LIKE JAYCEST 01:44-53 XD 01:45-00 Lavashipping 01:45-01 AND OVERLORD X JAY 01:45-09 AND FEVERSHIPPING 01:45-14 I like Cole x Cake. 01:45-17 AND THINKFAST SHIPPING 01:45-21 COLE X CAKE IS GREAT 01:45-24 I LIKE IT 01:45-28 I'LL STOP YELLLING 01:45-33 Cole loves cake 01:45-40 Cake hates Cole 01:45-46 Now there's a lesson here 01:46-07 Don't be on Wattpad at 10pm or you'll run into horrible ships 01:46-10 *claps* 01:46-12 XD 01:46-16 Does Melody know Q? 01:46-18 Then don't search up "Ninjago ships" and find more 01:46-26 DON'T 01:46-28 *stare* 01:46-30 I do 01:46-36 And sometimes... 01:46-38 Uh.. 01:46-38 *scream* 01:46-41 Nvm .. 01:46-51 Idk if Melody has met Q we should ask Melody 01:46-57 Melody: Hrrm idk 01:47-00 GUESS WHAT 01:47-04 COLE X SKALES IS A THING 01:47-07 You're too innocent, I don't wanna say.. 01:47-11 Ew 01:47-15 Ew XD 01:47-28 Nah innocence has been ruined plenty of times before by others 01:47-43 I...uh.... 01:47-49 Sometimes.. 01:47-53 Idk which was the least terrible one I found yesterday